1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self healing coating system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a self healing coating system that can be utilized in connection with fuel tanks.
2. Background Information
Fuel tanks are present in essentially every motorized vehicle that relies on a combustion engine to power the vehicle. Moreover, non-motorized fuel tanks, such as tractor trailers, rail cars, and pipe lines, can be used to transport gasoline to various locations around the world.
In a combat environment, however, these fuel tanks can be susceptible to small arms fire which can puncture the fuel tank thereby allowing the contents of the fuel tank to leak or spill from the tank. Since fuel tanks typically contain highly combustible materials, a punctured fuel tank can greatly increase the hazardous conditions of not only the combat environment but of the area immediately surrounding the fuel tank.
While there have been attempts to line fuel tanks with liners that aim to minimize the likelihood of a punctured fuel tank from releasing its contents, many of these liners have inherent shortcomings. For instance, in some situations, installation of the liner within the fuel tank is time consuming and requires a large number of installers. In other instances, the liner itself may not completely stop the leakage if the fuel tank was punctured.